Suki and Sokka
by She's From Ouran
Summary: Suki begins to have nightmares about the invasion of Kyoshi Island but feels safe when Sokka is with her. What happens when Sokka leaves with the rest of the Gaang? Sukka or Soki however you want to say it.
1. Chapter 1

Suki couldn't breathe. She couldn't move. She couldn't even scream.

Suki woke up with a loud scream, awaking Sokka and Aang. They each grabbed one of her hands and sat her down. This seemed to be happening a lot since the invasion of Kyoshi Island. Aang couldn't help but feel it was all his fault. "Tell me exactly what you saw," Aang pleaded.

"I was on Kyoshi Island... with Sokka and the warriors. Zuko had just come and burnt down our newly refurbished statue when I was locked to it. Sokka was screaming my name, but I couldn't scream back, and he couldn't see me. I could barely open my eyes from all the smoke. Then I saw some Kyoshi warriors coming to try and help me, but when I took a closer look, they were laughing and pointing at me," Suki began to cry. Sokka squeezed her hand and wrapped his arms around her.

"It was just a dream, Suki," Sokka explained.

"Okay." Suki kissed Sokka on the cheek and tried to go back to sleep.

Suki looked up and saw black dust falling from the sky. Like snow, very dirty snow. One flake fell onto Suki and it felt very heavy. She looked down at her hand where it had landed. It wasn't her own, that was for sure. She looked like someone else. Someone with very pale white skin. The girl started to scream, and that's when she knew it wasn't her. Who was it, then?

Suki opened her eyes to find Sokka sleeping in her bed with her. Or was he sleeping? She wrapped her arms around him and he smiled. "What was your nightmare?" Sokka asked.

"That you weren't here with me," Suki replied.

Suki's nightmares began to decrease more and more as Sokka started to sleep with her. It was when the Gaang had to leave that Suki had more nightmares. This time about one thing...

Sokka's death.

Suki couldn't help it. She left for the Fire Nation, knowing that was where Sokka would be for the invasion. She crept from cave to cave, looking for shelter and a fire nation outfit so they wouldn't know she was really a Kyoshi warrior.

One day, while Suki was out, she found a long line of clothing with outfits just her size. She crept over some hills, slid down the other side, and swiped the clothes. She ran back to the cave to change, but it was already occupied.


	2. Chapter 2

The Fire Nation. They sat at the end of the cave, waiting for Suki to return. She backed away, hoping they wouldn't find her. Until she stepped on a stick.

The heads snapped to the sound. Suki was held down by strings of webby type rope. It stuck to her body. They dragged her into a large gondola, along with other Boiling Volcano Rock prisoners. She was thrown into a small cell with a bed.

Suki spent weeks in the prison with the same routine each day: Get up. Eat slop. Clean the cafeteria. Get one hour to spend outside. Eat slop. Clean the cafeteria. Clean the cells. Clean everything there is to clean. Eat slop. Go to bed. She was getting more and more desperate to leave every day. She was also having more and more nightmares about Sokka.

One day, while Suki was in her cell, cleaning, a fire nation guard snuck into her room. "What do you want? My cell is spotless," Suki said.

"I'm here for you."

Suki was shocked and scared. She kicked the guard into the wall, and that was when Sokka's guard helmet fell off. "Sokka!" Suki yelled. She ran over and squeezed him as tightly as she could. Sokka smiled and winced in pain. She kissed him for a long time until Zuko banged on the door.

"Hurry up! Guards are coming!"

"Suki, I'll be back to get you soon. Don't move."

"I can't really." Suki and Sokka laughed.

"We're going to make a plan. I'll talk to you later."

After Suki had finished cleaning her cell (which was already spotless from cleaning it every single day) she made her way down to the cafeteria, where Zuko, Sokka, Sokka's dad, and another prisoner were discussing something. When Sokka saw Suki, his face lit up. He stood and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "We've found a way to escape," Sokka's father said.

"How's that?" Suki asked.

"The prisoner gondola."

"How are we even going to get out there without being spotted?" Zuko asked.

"Every day the prisoners get one hour outside. During that time, Suki and Sokka's father will get in a fight. I'll break them up while Zuko takes out the gondola guards. I'll say I'm taking them to the freezer, and we'll get out on the gondola."

"What about me?" the prisoner pleaded.

"Unscrew the freezer, and you can use it to get across the boiling water."

"Oh."

There was just one problem that stood in their way now... technically three.

Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee.


	3. Chapter 3

They strolled through the gates as if they owned the world. Their eyes colder than blood, their bodies hotter than fire. Ty Lee, Mai, and Azula. "What are they doing here?" Suki asked Sokka.

"How should I know?" Sokka replied.

"You _are _a guard."

"Oh. Right."

Azula came straight to Sokka. "Well, water tribe boy, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Saving my one and only girlfriend," Sokka replied as he took a slash at Azula's arm with his moon sword. Azula swatted it away with a tongue of fire.

"Nice try, pretty boy," Mai taunted. Ty Lee came behind the group and chi blocked all of them. They fell onto the ground, helpless. Sokka attempted to throw his boomerang, but his arm flopped to his side.

"Don't worry, water tribe. Your bending will be frozen soon enough," Azula said. "Guards! Take these people to the freezer."

The helpless warriors were carried to separate freezers. When locked inside, they were tied with water bands that froze around their bodies. Suki struggled with the bands around her hands. She tried to heat the ice with her breath, but she couldn't.

In the freezer next door, Sokka had managed to get his boomerang and chipped away at the ice around his ankles. He finally got the ice off and tried to use his teeth to chip away at the ice around his wrists.

In about fifteen minutes, the ice was gone and Sokka was wandering the halls. He heard someone coming and dove into a cell. The voice said, "I can't believe your brother was helping out those skanks!"

Sokka looked at the person lying in the bed. She reminded Sokka of the princess of the North Pole, Yue. "Yue?" Sokka asked.

"Sokka?" Yue replied happily. "Sokka!" Yue hopped off her bed and kissed Sokka on the cheek.

"I knew you'd come back, Yue," Sokka said.

"I'm not Yue... I'm Yue's sister."

"Really? I didn't know Yue had a sister. That never came up, I guess."

"Well, it should've. Yue told me all about you and how strong and loyal you were."

"Really? She said that about me?"

"Yes."

"Wow."

"She loved you, Sokka. With all of her heart. But she told me to tell you to move on."

"I'll never move on. I express my love for Yue with Suki."

"Okay. But you should try expressing your love for Suki with Suki, not Yue."

"But I miss her so much."

"I do too. I talk to her every night. And one night, she talked back. She told me to move on, so I did. You should do the same."

"Okay, I will."


	4. Chapter 4

Sokka began doing his best to block Yue out of his head. But the more he thought of her, the more he thought of Suki, who for all he knew could be frozen to death. He would wander the boiling rock, looking for his father and Suki, every once in a while dodging guards and the three demons.

Sokka didn't know, however, that Suki was fine. She had chipped away at the ice by banging it on the wall. She found a vent that was letting in cold air and pulled the covering. She crawled through and found herself on the side of the volcano, but went back inside to look for Sokka. She found a closet containing some guard uniforms and wandered the halls as a guard. "What are you doing?" a guard asked Suki.

"Um, room inspection. I'm making sure the rooms are spotless. Captain's orders."

The guard rolled his eyes and went back to his station. Suki looked in all of the cells with no luck of finding Sokka or the others. She finally gave up and went back to the edge of the water to search.

Sokka checked all of the cells and the freezers. He set his father and Zuko free and headed back to the shore. "Suki!" he exclaimed and kissed her on the cheek.

"Sokka! I looked everywhere for you!"

"I was looking for you, too!"

They all climbed up to the gondolas to go when Mai, Azula, and Ty Lee trapped them on the gondola and began to set the wire on fire. Zuko sent a ton of flaming fireballs at the girls, who didn't see them and got burnt. Azula kept toasting the line while Suki threw a knife that caught Azula's sleeve and pulled her to the wall. She struggled to get free while Mai continued cutting the wire.

The gondola fell, ever so slowly... so slowly that each one of them had a chance to realize what was happening, and knowing they were close to death.

**Sequel: Read 'The Gondola' by metalbender247**


End file.
